Clary, Clary, The Better Twin
by xinpin
Summary: FOR CLACE READERS. ;) "Clary." "Jonathan." "I'm the older, more mature, better twin." " Hey, you're only older by 6 minutes." "I'm still older. And mature. And better." *This summary may be subjected to change as it sucks. And the storyline... I don't know how it's going to change. Hahahah :D*
1. Chapter 1

Jace's POV:

Knock knock.

Silence.

"Jace."

More knocks.

"JACE. JACE!"

The door clicked and was left ajar by none other than Isabelle, the most annoying person in the world.

_Don't get me wrong. I love Isabelle. Just not in the morning. _

I groaned. The weight of Izzy made a thump on my bed.

"Wake up Jace! I swear if you don't, I'm going to slap you awake."

Isabelle's POV:

Jace's eyelashes fluttered open. He reached for his iphone, checked for the time and groaned. Again.

"It's 5:45am, Isabelle. Lay back a little. It's the first day of school. Not the apocalypse. Plus, there's still about 2 hours until school starts."

He tugged the blanket over his head and hid his face under it, his arm lying under his head.

"Jace. Puh-lease. You're the It-guy in our school. You have to look the part to be the part."

"I'm sure that's the motto of your life. Not mine. And for the record, my clothes are perfect. So stop complaining." He replied with his voice muffled under the layers of cotton.

I rolled my eyes. _Him and his ego._

"Come on. Start getting dress."

Jace protested.

* * *

><p>Clary's POV:<p>

_New year. New Start. I don't want this school year to end up like the last. Maybe this year will pass me by swiftly and quickly and those bitches, Seelie and Kaelie and that skunk, Sebastian will finally leave me alone._

That did it. It triggered the unwanted memories but sheer determination flowed through me.

_No. You know what, it is a new year and a new start. I have had enough of their bullshit. I don't want to be that timid and fearful girl who gets bullied. I don't want to be scared anymore. It's tiring to be afraid. This year, I want to stand up for myself. This year, I want to be strong. Not to let the trivialities get to me. Who cares about what they think? Who cares if they judge? Me? I don't give a sh-_

Clink.

It jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned from my mirror to the window and drew the gauzy white curtains apart to find Simon leaning on his blue-grey car waiting, his hand still holding on to a few rocks. He waved with his free hand. I quickly grabbed my almost-empty bag and made my way downstairs.

"Jon, let's go! We don't have much time until the school bell rings. I, for one, don't want to be late on the first day of school." I yelled as I paced by his room.

The door opened and my twin brother appeared, looking ready for school with his bag pack and all.

"I fucking hate the first day of school. Or school in general, for that matter." He mumbled under his breath.

Well, at least physically.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, guys. I'm sorry if this first chapter is terrible. I'm not much of a writer and my English sucks. Look the first chapter is such a drag. The characters are not even in school yet. Please review and give me some constructive criticism. I need a little help with the story and if I come up with a better title or you guys can help suggest titles, I'll change it. Oh also please tell me what you want to happen between the characters and I will try to fit it in. Thanks <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Clary's POV:

Simon gently pulled his car into the parking lot and turned his keys to shut off the ignition. Jon opened the car door and stepped out. He slammed the door shut, leaving Simon and I in silence. He glanced at me.

"Ready, Clary? You look… nervous. If it's about those asshats that think they are better than the rest of us, don't worry about it. You know Jon and I can easily take them."

I smiled.

_Simon and I go way back but he always seems to know how to make me smile regardlessly. I mean, have you seen Simon? I seriously doubt that he can land a punch on Sebastian without hurting himself first, considering his gangly figure, not to mention that Merliorn and Valentine are always circling Sebastian like puppies. They will squash Simon like a helpless fly before he can even step within 2 feet of Sebastian and I bet that that will definitely wipe off the wide smile he has on his face right now._

My smile faltered when I saw Kaelie and Seelie standing by the fountain, chatting animatedly.

"Si, I'm fine. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Yea. I'll just…" he said as he opened the car door and swung one leg out. "give you some space."

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

He smiled back and got out of the car. Once he was out, I pulled the sun visor and lifted the flap to the vanity mirror. I took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Clary. You are strong and you don't give in easily to bullies. You can do this." I said, reassuring the girl in the reflection.

I took another deep breath and got out of the car.

"Simon, let's go."

He dragged his bag pack from the roof of the car and hoisted one of its straps onto his shoulder.

We were walking up the stairs, when the Queen Bs, B for B-I-T-C-H-E-S bitches, caught my eye. For no reason at all, they were smirking in my direction. I looked around but no one else is paying attention to them. It finally dawned on me that the smirk was probably directed at me.

_What was that about?_

* * *

><p>Jace's POV:<p>

Before I stepped into the hallway, I could already hear the expected bustle, the excited whispers of the freshmen, the loud chatters of the sophomores and juniors and the greetings of the seniors. The crowd parted as we made our way to our lockers, both Alec and Isabelle behind me, Alec on my left and Izzy on my right. It was impossible to walk three steps without someone stopping us. It was like the hall of fame but instead, the walk of fame. We were the celebrities and the rest of the student body was the paparazzi and the fans.

"Isn't this exciting? Class hasn't even started yet and we are already invited to a senior party." Isabelle exclaimed, pointing to an invitation.

Seniors in our school always had a tradition of celebrating their senior year at the start and at the end of the year.

_I wondered who came up with that dumb idea. I don't know what their deal is, I mean we get that they are excited for school to end but why can't they just celebrate it once and for all, at the end of the year? School sucks, we are normal teenagers after all, but do you really have to get so hyped up for it?_

"How are you guys invited to this party? You are not a senior. I thought these parties were Seniors-Only parties." Alec sulked.

I was not looking forward to this party at all.

_Sure, I love the attention and all, who doesn't, especially with looks and a hot body like mine, not to mention my irresistible charms, but parties are boring. It's a cycle of getting drunk, making out or hooking up with the wrong people and waking up in the morning to realize that they have made a horrible mistake. Oh and contrary to the rumours, no, I do not give myself away so easily to others._

I took my shoe bag out of my bag pack, slid it into the locker and turned around, deciding to head to class early. As we walked to the direction of our classrooms, I saw students crowding around a locker with Seelie and Kaelie. I try not to mix with those two. They are only good for their beauty, I won't deny it, but they have brains the size of a pea, and their brains are usually filled with sex.

_Hormonal girls. _I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Hey look it's that short red head again." Izzy craned her neck to get a better look as we walked pass them.

Seelie and Kaelie bullied that red head all of last year. The red head doesn't seem to have any self-respect or courage to fight back at all. She makes herself such an easy target.

"Did you mean to leave this in your locker because this sure looks like a reflection of you." I heard the red head girl snarled.

I turned around.

"She has gotten feisty." I smiled to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>While writing this chapter, my thought was "What is Clary's deal with mirrors?" hahahahah :D Once again, my English is not that good so pardon my vocabulary and grammar. Keep the suggestions and reviews coming please! Oh and I don't mind some constructive criticism.<strong>

**Thank you for the favourites and follows and also, I want to reply to the two reviews I got:**

**Guest: Thanks for being the first review! Well, I tried making this chapter longer without much luck but it's the effort that counts, right? Hopefully I'll get use to writing chapters and my chapters might gradually become longer. Who knows? ;) **

**Fangirl crazi407: Thank you for the review and the suggestions! I will try to use some of those ideas.**


End file.
